Grandmist Spirit Bead
Also known as the Primordial Chaos Demon Bead It is the greatest treasure in the body transformation category. The Grandmist Spirit Bead could forcefully wrest away and swallow the blood vitality of all life. Moreover, it possessed the ability to condense all of this blood vitality into Grandmist Spirit Bead essence. The effects of the Grandmist Spirit Bead essence even surpassed a transcendent divine pill that was refined by an Empyrean! It can be used to refine all essence and make it one's own. Their is no limit to what a martial artist wants to refine in the presence of the Demon Bead, blood essence, heaven and earth origin energy, literally all forms of material can be refined by the spirit bead. Overview Divine tools also needed to be nurtured and raised, but of the three great divine tools, only the Grandmist Spirit Bead hadn’t been held by a Beyond Divinity level powerhouse. This was because the three great divine tools were born in the 33 Heavens and life had existed in the 33 Heavens for only several tens of billions of years. Moreover, the true pinnacle of the martial arts civilization had been 10 billion years ago, but at that time only two Beyond Divinity level powerhouses had appeared. In the hands of Primordius and the Good Fortune Saint Emperor, the demon bead had grown exponentially through the years but has yet to reach the heights of the magic cube and the purple card. In these years, during the great war between humanity and the saints, the might and prestige of the Grandmist Spirit Bead had spread throughout the 33 Heavens. It was without a doubt the most famed and illustrious divine tool in the 33 Heavens. After all, not many people knew of the Origin Amethyst Crystal or the Stone of Eternal Life. Synopsis 100,000 years ago, Mo Eversnow's grandfather obtained the Magic Cube the same time that the black bead appeared and had started the war between the saints, Empyrean Primordius and Empyrean Thunder Punishment. It could even be that the two of them were born together! However, the calamitous waves raised by the Magic Cube were much smaller than those of the black bead. Luckily no higher level beings knew of its existence, otherwise it simply wouldn’t be something that the Verdant Feather Holy Lands would have been able to control. 50,000 years ago, Mo Eversnow had brought away the Magic Cube and fled from the destruction of the Verdant Feather Holy Lands, but she was eventually unable to escape from Tian Mingzi’s clutches. She had burnt her own soul to activate the power of the Magic Cube, annihilating 10,000 powerhouses of the Divine Realm, including a massive number of Holy Lords. After that, the Magic Cube broke through space and left the Divine Realm. With the summoning of some mysterious strength, it flew through the vast and endless turbulence of space for an incomparably long time before landing on the planet of the Sky Spill Continent. The reason it landed there was that it was seeking a similar existence – the Grandmist Spirit Bead! But the black bead was just the opposite of the Magic Cube. The black bead stirred up far too much interest and even set off a great war between Empyreans! Empyrean Primordius had been heavily wounded because of this black bead and his plans of forming his own Samsara Heavenly Dao also failed, coming to nothing. The Magic Cube arrived at the Sky Spill Continent’s world because of the black bead, and afterwards it was accidentally obtained by Lin Ming. Even though the relations of Lin Ming and Mo Eversnow was of fellow companions supporting each other and the journey they had might seem to be a coincidence, the truth is that this is all a part of karma! This is because the karma and samsara between Lin Ming and Mo Eversnow was already settled 100,000 years ago when her grandfather obtained the Magic Cube! Thus, the Demon Bead and the Magic Cube are two defining treasures fundamental to the story of the Martial World!Chapter 1132 – Mystery of the Black Bead References Category:Saint Race Category:Empyrean Primordius Category:Lin Ming Category:Heavenly Treasures